Dynamometers are devices that are used to measure power, force, or energy. One particular type of dynamometer is known as a waterbrake. A waterbrake may be used to test various rotating machines such as engines and motors. In particular, a waterbrake may be used to measure, for example, the horsepower generated by a rotating machine, such as an engine or motor.
A waterbrake typically be coupled to a fluid system. The waterbrake generally includes a rotor that is rotationally mounted within a housing. The housing includes fluid inlet and outlet ports coupled to the fluid system, which allows fluid, such as water, to flow into and out of the waterbrake housing. During use, the output shaft of the rotating machine under test may drive the waterbrake rotor. Fluid within the waterbrake applies a load to the waterbrake rotor, and thus to the rotating machine output shaft. The reaction torque generated by the output shaft may be measured and used to determine the output power of the rotating machine.
It is generally known that different types of rotating machines may differ in size, speed, and horsepower. As such, different sizes of waterbrakes may also be needed to tests different types of rotating machines. Although the use of differing and multiple waterbrakes works well, it does suffer certain drawbacks. For example, using differing and/or multiple waterbrakes can increase overall test system inventory, overall complexity, and overall costs.
Hence, there is a need for a waterbrake that can be used with differing types and sizes of rotating machines, to thereby reduce overall test system inventor, and/or complexity, and/or costs. The present invention addresses one or more of these needs.